Письмо
by Victoria Elner
Summary: Очень грустный и депрессивный фик о доблести и о вечной, как мир, любви. Гарри&Северус Слеш, Мужская беременность


_**Название:** Письмо _

_**Автор:** Victoria Elner _

_**Бета:** _Luka Stein

_**Категория:** Angst/Drama (Трагедия/Драма)_

_**Пары:** Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп_

_**Рейтинг:** PG_

_**Предупреждение:** СЛЭШ, смерть главного героя, мужская беременность_

_**Содержание:** Очень грустный и депрессивный фик о доблести и о вечной, как мир, любви._

_**Статус:** первая часть триптиха ("Письмо", "Гроза", "Роза")_

_**Отказ: **Все это не мое. Я лишь играюсь, не извлекая никакой прибыли. _

**Письмо**

Настойчивый стук в стекло повторился… Он собрался с силами, поднялся и, осторожно передвигаясь по комнате, подошел к окну. Черный ворон с письмом, привязанным к одной из лап, стремился попасть в комнату. Он открыл окно и птица, влетев, приземлилась на стол, заваленный картами, пергаментами и книгами. Он осторожно подошел к столу, присел на стул и отвязал письмо от лапки ворона. Тонкие пальцы вскрыли сургучную печать и вынули лист бумаги, весь испещренный мелким, но разборчивым почерком. Он сразу же узнал автора. Его руки задрожали, в предчувствие чего-то нехорошего, очень нехорошего. Глубоко вздохнув, он все же начал читать.

_Здравствуй, Гарри!_

_Если ты это читаешь, то значит, меня уже нет в этом мире._

Сдавленный вздох.

_Но раз нет меня, значит, нет и ЕГО. И больше никогда не будет. Мир свободен, ты свободен. От НЕГО. Больше никогда ОН не сможет причинить тебе боль, отобрать то, что по праву твое, разрушить твое счастье, убить близкого тебе человека. НИКОГДА. _

_Знаешь, я и не надеялся дожить до того прекрасного времени, когда ОН больше не будет нам угрожать. Я и не дожил. Но ты дожил, и это главное. Я рад, более того, я счастлив. Даже если в эти минуты я мучаюсь в Аду (впрочем, я это заслужил). Я точно знаю, что ОН мучается рядом._

_Знаешь, я только об одном жалею… Жалею, что не смог сказать тебе самого главного… Не смог произнести эти три слова, которые ты шептал мне каждую ночь. Не смог… Блэк был прав. Я эгоистичный ублюдок, просто использовавший тебя. Так, по крайней мере, он сказал, перед тем как… Впрочем, не надо об этом. Тебе и так сейчас не легко._

_Ты и так считаешь меня самовлюбленным эгоистом, который бросил тебя на произвол судьбы в то время, когда ты нуждаешься во мне больше всего. Ты прав. Я эгоист. Но ты это всегда знал, ведь так? Тогда ты должен был быть готов к этому. Хотя даже я понимаю, что к такому нельзя быть готовым, как не старайся. Гарри, Гарри… Я знаю, что не смогу компенсировать свое отсутствие, но я постараюсь. Как я и обещал, все, что принадлежало мне, принадлежит теперь тебе и ему. Больше никому. Чтобы ты там не говорил, а деньги – вещь очень полезная и нужная, особенно для него. У него еще все впереди… И у тебя тоже… Помни, что самое большое счастье для меня теперь – твое счастье. Пусть не со мной, пусть с другим. Я написал это и сам себе удивился. Знаешь, не верь мне. Я, действительно, эгоист, и я не хочу, чтобы кто-то другой касался тебя, как я, видел тебя, как я… Чтобы ты принадлежал другому… _

_Но это еще не все. Пусть ЕГО теперь нет, но есть ОНИ. И ОНИ захотят мстить. Мстить тебе и ему за меня. Я всегда защищал тебя, берег от опасностей. Но теперь меня больше не будет рядом. Не волнуйся, я нашел способ. Способ защитить тебя и его, сохранить в безопасности мои любимые сокровища. Возьми конверт._

Трясущиеся руки потянулись к конверту. Взяли его.

_Встряхни его и возьми то, что выпадет из него. Молодец! Вот это защитит и спасет вас. Маленький черно-белый камушек в простой серебряной оправе. Правда, символично? Черно-белый мир в руках молчаливого человека или что-то в этом роде. Я держал его в своих руках, я его спас. Представляю, как все удивляться… Хотелось бы мне на это посмотреть…_

_Но я отвлекся. Носи этот кулон, не снимая. Никогда не отдавай его другому человеку. Только, когда ему исполниться шестнадцать, отдай кулон ему. Пусть он его носит и передаст своим детям. Он будет их хранить, это мне обещал надежный источник. Не спрашивай, какой. Меньше знаешь, спокойней спишь. А в твоем положении это очень важно. Постарайся не нервничать. Я не хочу, чтобы что-то случилось с моим наследником._

Дрожащая рука легла на округлый живот, осторожно поглаживая его.

_Будь осторожен. Уезжай в поместье. По крайне мере, до родов. Там все будет уже готово, я распорядился. Вот и все. Живи и радуйся жизни. Ты теперь свободен._

Дальше ничего не было. Ни подписи, ни даты, ничего… Вдруг на бумаги начали появляться еще строки. Видно было, что они были написаны либо в спешке, либо в большом волнении. Строчки прыгали друг на друга. Некоторые слова сливались из-за клякс.

_Знаю, что не должен этого писать. Тебе и так больно. Но… Я не могу не сказать, что… Вы с сыном мне дороги, очень дороги. Я… Прости меня, Гарри… Я думал, что так будет лучше. Так действительно, лучше. Лорда больше нет… Но… Я хотел, я хотел… Я тоже хотел пожить… Особенно, теперь, когда ты со мной, когда ты мой… Гарри, прости меня… Я люблю тебя._

_Навеки твой, С._

Когда Гарри закончил читать письмо, он уже не пытался сдерживать слезы. Они текли двумя ручьями и капали на бумагу. Одной рукой он прижимал письмо к сердцу, а в другой сжимал маленький кулончик, последний подарок от него, подарок, который, как и он, будет защищать и охранять его. Осторожно поднявшись, он вновь пересек комнату и лег на кровать, свернувшись калачиком.

Там, наверху, в светлых и больших залах Хогвартса уже можно было различить радостные вскрики, слова, поздравления с победой, со свободой. Песни, пляски, празднества до конца учебного года и отмена экзаменов не заставят себя ждать. Все рады, счастливы, свободны. Никто не хочет вспоминать о погибших. Даже те, кто потерял. Все стремятся веселить, забыться, будто очнуться от кошмара войны. И только глубоко в подземельях маленький мальчик, свернувшийся калачиком на огромной постели, плачет и шепчет. А гулкое эхо разносит этот шепотом по всей комнате: "Сев… Сев, я тоже тебя люблю…."


End file.
